


Bones

by peachykwxns



Category: K-pop, SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Anorexia, Anxiety, Bulimia, Depression, M/M, Panic Attacks, Self-Harm, Triggers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-04 18:08:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15152723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachykwxns/pseuds/peachykwxns
Summary: please take note that this story deals with sensitive and triggering topics. i cannot stop you from reading but i advise you stop when you feel necessary. i dont condone the actions or thoughts depicted in the story, but i feel safe enough to describe them. if at any point i end this story its for my own mental health and stability. please enjoy





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> please take note that this story deals with sensitive and triggering topics. i cannot stop you from reading but i advise you stop when you feel necessary. i dont condone the actions or thoughts depicted in the story, but i feel safe enough to describe them. if at any point i end this story its for my own mental health and stability. please enjoy

_Mirror mirror on_ _the wall, yeah_

_Tunnel vision on the flaws_  
_In the scale of things it’s unimportant_  
_So no talking, but it’s still_ an _intrusive thought;_

 

soonyoung stood in front of his mirror, twisting from side to side as he examined his torso. his stomach was bulging against his tight black jeans, his hips looking lumpier than ever. he sighed, sucking in his stomach and pinching his sides, spinning to see the difference.

next he moved to his arms, wrapping his thumb and middle finger around it, not able to touch the tips. he sighed in frustration before grabbing a measure to check the size. he was about 9in around meaning if he lost 2 more he could possibly fight his fingers around.

nodding he traced his fingers across his collar bone, feeling the hard bones sticking out more than normal. he didnt regret the look, he just didnt like how it felt against his hand. shaking it off he glanced down at his thighs, holding in a disgusted groan. they'd definitely gotten bigger since last week and he couldnt figure out why.

after making a feel diet corrections in his head he moved over to his bed, lying on his back and pulling out his phone. seokmin and seungkwan wanted to come over but soonyoung was too tired to do anything so he asked for a raincheck. his stomach growled so he grabbed a slice of bread from the table beside him.

he mainly ate bread as a small snack, only consuming 70 calories per slice, but he felt something tugging on his brain. _what if you dont eat?_ soonyoung fiddled with the bread, biting his lip as he considered the idea. _youre ready._ he sighed, setting the slice back on his table and crossing his arms against his chest.

his stomach grumbled again, so he stood up and headed down to the kitchen. he lived in a college dorm, with four roommates that he never saw often. xu minghao and jeon wonwoo were the only two home, so soonyoung guessed that the mysterious lee jihoon was away again.

he shrugged, sent a small wave to the boys and slide into the kitchen, grabbing a few water bottles from his sack and heading back upstairs. before he reached the third step wonwoo spoke up.

"we're about to watch some movies, wanna join?"

soonyoung looked back, pushing his purple hair out of his face as he fumbled with his words. minghao giggled and patted the spot next to him, and the older complied. setting comfortably next to the Chinese boy he completely forgot about his hunger for the rest of the night.

that was only until jihoon returned home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry these chapters are quite short, im hoping to have them longer soon

_Tried hard to correct it, yeah_  
_But nothing was effective, uh_  
_No one else seemed so obsessed with it_  
_Things were desperate until the voice crept in_ _;_

 

when jihoon walked in he had a couple sandwiches from an American store down the way, and the smell of turkey and cheese filled the red heads nose. his stomach grumbled in response and he frowned in irritation, minghao and wonwoo giggling beside him.

 

"hey jihoon-ah? anything for us tonight?"

 

jihoon reached into the bad and tossed three 6inch sandwiches at wonwoo, as well as three bags of lays and 3 cookies. the boys cheered and thanked jihoon before starting to eat. soonyoung held the food in his hands before he walked up to jihoon and slide it into the bag.

 

he bowed graciously before he grabbed his drinks by the couch and rushed up to his room. he shut his door, and exhaled and pulled his shirt over his head, tossing it into his dirty basket. he slid on an oversized hoodie and pulled off his joggers. he rummaged around for a pair of shorts before he finally settled on baggy sweats.

 

he flipped his light off and slid into his bed, pulling out his phone to see a message from an unknown number. after reading it his closed his eyes and typed out a short response before he opened up his twitter page. he spent almost an hour scrolling before he finally put his phone away and pilled his blankets over his body.

 

**xxx-xxx-xxxx**  
_i put your food in the fridge if you want it tomorrow -jihoon_

 

**jihoon!**  
_sleep well soonyoung, dont forget to eat before you sleep_

 

**soonyoung**  
_thanks jihoon. ill make sure to eat something dont worry_

 

he felt guilty, seeing as someone took time to make sure he had food and he lied to them. that night he didnt grab anything to eat, he just fell asleep with his stomach arguing with him throughout the night.

 

**Author's Note:**

> the two phrases in the beginning are lyrics from the song Empty by Boyinaband and Jaiden and ill be putting them in each chapter. the song is the inspiration for this after all.


End file.
